Fall for you
by Aelig
Summary: "C'était comme si Keith était le soleil et Lance Icare, qui s'envolait haut, si haut, sans crainte, sûr et certain que ses ailes de cires et d'orgueil tiendraient à jamais. Et puis tout autour de lui s'effilochait, et la chute commençait. Mortelle. Définitive. Sans aucun retour possible." - OS, Klangst ?


**Titre :** Fall for you

 **Rating :** K+ au cas où.

 **Personnages :** Lance McClain || Keith Kogane || Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane.

 **Paring :** Hmmmm... Klance eeeet, disons que le lecteur lit ce qu'il veut lire c:

 **Genre :** Romance, Angst, Drama.

 **Chronologie :** Durant la saison 3 !

 **Disclaimer :** Voltron : Legendary Defender ne m'appartient pas !

 **N/A :**

Bonsooooiiiiiir 8D (Ou bonjour c: )

J'espère que vous allez bien ! :3c

Alors, je poste rapidement un petit OS avant d'aller dormir, parce que je l'ai fini et que ma bêta l'a corrigé dans la minute (elle est géniale, je sais pas si je vous ai déjà parlé d'elle, mais c'est Lea Baskerville ici et je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour sur son profil eheh. Et je mentionne bien là tout de suite qu'elle corrige chacun de mes textes sans exception. Une perle cette fille.).

J'avais commencé cet OS pour une soirée à thème, sur le thème Chute, je l'ai fini y a genre deux ou trois heures voilà. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je suis pas satisfaite de deux-trois passages mais au final je trouve que ça se goupille bien. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _FALL FOR YOU_**

 **-X-**

* * *

Aimer Keith était comme une longue chute sans fin. Ça avait commencé le jour où il l'avait rencontré, sans aucun doute _–_ avec sa coupe de cheveux idiote et sa détermination qui débordait de ses yeux violets. Et puis ça avait continué, encore et encore. Parce que le destin ne cessait de les faire se croiser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs vies soient emmêlées l'une à l'autre avec des nœuds impossible à défaire. Il avait l'impression que son estomac jouait aux montagnes russes – il se tordait et se serrait dans tous les sens sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais ouais, à un moment, il avait commencé à aimer cette sensation doucereuse de perdre pieds et de tomber dans le néant.

Le néant du regard de Keith, peut-être, ou le néant de l'univers autour d'eux – il ne savait plus très bien. Il n'essayait plus vraiment de chercher. C'était arrivé et depuis, eh bien, il n'en faisait plus vraiment cas. Il avait appris à vivre avec ça. Avec son estomac qui jouait aux montagnes russes et son cœur qui se serrait ; parce que ce n'était pas lui que Keith regardait avec une étrange passion dans le regard. Et ça, ça brisait Lance bien plus que tous les doutes qui lui tourmentaient l'esprit. Parce qu'alors il se sentait encore moins _à sa place_ , encore moins à l'aise – encore moins _chez lui_ , quelque part. Il s'en sentait coupable, aussi – parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux ou d'en vouloir à Keith, c'était idiot, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu des sentiments du Paladin Bleu, ils étaient arrivés, c'était tout.

Lance faisait avec. Keith ignorait leur existence.

Parce que Lance ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Parce qu'il y avait vaguement pensé mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment, et puis les événements s'enchaînaient, et il avait perdu espoir. Tant pis, il garderait ça pour lui. Il garderait tout – le bonheur qui l'envahissait quand il voyait Keith, quand Keith souriait, quand Keith riait, quand Keith lui _parlait_. Le ventre qui se tord comme si il allait exploser d'un coup. Le cœur qui se serre encore et encore, à chaque occasion, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ses pensées qui ne cessent jamais d'aller vers Keith, encore et encore et _encore_. Son besoin d'être proche de lui, physiquement comme mentalement, de lui parler, de le provoquer, d'avoir un _lien_ qui les unit.

À force, il en deviendrait même bêtement dépendant de Keith et de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Quel idiot. Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. C'était comme si Keith était le soleil et Lance Icare, qui s'envolait haut, si haut, sans crainte, sûr et certain que ses ailes de cires et d'orgueil tiendraient à jamais. Et puis tout autour de lui s'effilochait, et la chute commençait. Mortelle. Définitive. Sans aucun retour possible.

Ouais, définitivement, être tombé amoureux de Keith ne lui apportait rien de bon. Juste des pensées parasites qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et ajoutaient à son angoisse déjà bien présente. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier – et oui, forcément, vivre ensemble au quotidien, ça n'aidait pas des masses.

Alors il sombrait, chutait, encore et encore, dans cet océan d'amour et de désespoir qui s'était créé en son cœur. Il sombrait, se noyait, et n'arrivait jamais à remonter à la surface – peut-être était-ce trop loin, peut-être était-il juste trop tard – mais Lance n'arrivait pas à abandonner ses sentiments.

Il ne les comprenait même pas, d'ailleurs. Eh, quoi, Keith était censé être son rival, celui auquel il se confrontait, celui qui par sa seule présence le poussait à devenir plus fort, à se dépasser, toujours ! Keith _l'énervait_ , dans un sens général, à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, à rester si isolé dans son coin, à _réussir_ pourtant à chaque fois qu'il essayait – et peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez objectif, peut-être qu'il voyait les choses comme il avait envie de les voir, surtout. Peut-être qu'il avait appris à voir au-delà de tout ça, aussi. À admirer la force de Keith, sa détermination, le petit pli entre ses yeux lorsqu'il se concentrait. À attendre les paroles qu'il lui adresserait, les conseils qu'il pouvait lui donner, les moments où ils pouvaient être là, tous les deux, et parler comme des personnes normales – des amis. Et ils s'étaient rapprochés, sûrement, sans que Lance ne s'en rende compte ; et puis, lui, il avait chuté. Et un jour, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Keith – juste comme ça, sans signe avant-coureur.

Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer, parfois. Parce que Keith ne tournait pas son regard vers lui – jamais. Pas de la manière dont il le voudrait.

Parce que la seule personne dont Keith cherchait le regard, l'approbation, l'amour sans doute – c'était Shiro.

Et Lance adorait Shiro. Vraiment. C'était son modèle, son héros quelque part. Le rencontrer, en vrai, combattre à ses côtés ? Ça avait ressemblé à un rêve, au début. Et puis, la réalité l'avait rattrapé et il n'avait plus fait attention à ça pour se concentrer sur les combats. Mais en dehors ? En dehors, lorsqu'ils étaient au château sans rien d'autre à faire que s'entraîner, discuter, s'occuper, eh bien... Il y pensait, et il se demandait à quel point il pouvait être chanceux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à sa famille, à la Terre, qui lui manquaient horriblement, et ça aussi, ça le faisait pleurer, bien sûr. Il se sentait moins chanceux, alors.

Avec le temps, Lance s'était rapproché de Shiro, un peu. Il l'écoutait toujours, avec attention, et il avait toujours gardé cette allure de modèle à ses yeux. Une autre sorte de modèle qu'avaient pu être ses aînés – un modèle en combat, peut-être, un modèle de force et de courage, aussi. Un modèle de ce qu'on doit être lorsqu'on est en guerre, surtout.

Alors il l'adorait. Comme il adorait tous les gens sur ce fichu château, parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, sa deuxième famille, et que juste penser à les abandonner et ne plus avoir sa place parmi eux le brisait.

Mais voilà. Il était amoureux de Keith, et celui que Keith regardait et cherchait constamment, c'était Shiro.

Et au fond, Lance n'était pas très surpris par ça. Keith et Shiro avaient toujours été proches, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Paladin Rouge était le bras droit du Paladin Noir, sans doute – ils avaient une relation unique. Shiro avait cette manière si sincère de s'intéresser à Keith, de s'inquiéter et de se préoccuper de lui – comment le plus jeune aurait-il pu ne pas succomber ?

Et puis, franchement, quelle personne saine d'esprit le choisirait lui, _Lance_ , quand il y avait Shiro en face ? Shiro, ou le mec qui était tellement cool que ça devrait en être illégal ? Celui qui restait droit, compatissant, réfléchi, protecteur, qui se souciait d'eux avec la vigilance d'un parent, de _quelqu'un qui les aimait_? Celui qui pouvait aussi bien enfiler la casquette de chef de guerre que de mentor que d'ami et bien d'autres encore ? Vraiment, Lance ne faisait pas le poids face à Shiro, à toutes ses qualités, ou juste sa relation pré-établie avec Keith.

Après tout, il n'était que _Lance_. Et _Lance_ n'était _rien_.

Alors il les regardait de loin. Et puis, Shiro avait disparu, et Lance avait soutenu Keith. Parce que c'était son rôle, après tout – n'était-ce pas lui qui pilotait le Lion Rouge, à présent ? Oui, Lance avait été là, pour recadrer leur nouveau leader comme pour l'épauler quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il trouvait ça _normal_ et sans aucune arrière-pensée, en vérité – et au fond de lui, il se disait que lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Shiro, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

C'était peut-être pour le mieux, après tout – au final, avoir ce genre de proximité avec Keith, être présent pour lui à chaque instant et le voir s'appuyer sur lui, ça le brisait encore plus. Parce qu'une fois Shiro de retour, Keith n'aurait plus besoin de lui, Voltron n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de lui. Il repasserait de nouveau en second-plan, et sa chute n'en finirait pas pour autant.

Parce qu'à présent qu'il connaissait un peu plus Keith, qu'il l'avait vu avoir tellement besoin d'aide, tellement déterminé aussi – il n'en était tombé que plus amoureux. Il l'aimait encore plus, avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre lui, de le voir sourire et rire et juste _être heureux_ et... Et ce ne serait jamais avec lui.

Keith en aimait un autre, et parce qu'il l'aimait, Lance ne dirait jamais rien. Il le laisserait vivre son bonheur – pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas le droit ? Il avait déjà tellement souffert. Il le méritait. Lance protégerait le bonheur de Keith à tout prix, même de lui-même si il le fallait. Il était prêt à tout pour lui – même à rester à l'écart.

Alors Lance restait là, avec ses sentiments qui lui brûlaient la gorge et le cœur. Il se brisait, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

Mais il continuait d'aimer Keith.

Et il continuerait de chuter pour lui.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Pour les petites explications, au cas où ; comme on suit le point de vue de Lance, il ne sait pas du tout ce que peux ressentir Keith et présume qu'il est amoureux de Shiro. En tant que lecteurs, vous pouvez parfaitement vous faire votre propre opinion eheh, c'est à votre libre interprétation !

Sinon, pour le titre (j'ai pas mal réfléchi dessus, un peu quand même), il fait un peu référence au "fall in love" anglais pour dire "tomber amoureux" c: Je voulais qu'il y ait malgré tout une petite nuance dramatique, alors j'espère que ça passe bien ainsi eheh.

Ca faisait un petit moment que je voulais écrire un OS sur cette idée, je suis contente d'avoir finalement eu l'occasion de le faire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :3c

J'espère que vous avez en tout cas passé une bonne lecture ! Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien !


End file.
